The present invention is concerned with novel sulfuric acid esters of sugar alcohols and sugar alcohol-like compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein A is the residue of a sugar alcohol or of a derivative thereof that lacks the 1-hydroxy group, or the tris-(hydroxymethyl)methyl residue, with at least one hydroxy group of the residue A being esterified with sulfuric acid;
X is --NR.sup.1 CO--; --NHCONH--; --NHCSNH--; --NHSO.sub.2 --; --NR.sup.1 -- or --O--; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl or hydroxy-lower-alkyl; and PA1 B is a system of conjugated multiple bonds; and salts thereof. PA1 X is --NR.sup.1 CO--; --NHCONH--; --NHCSNH--; --NHSO.sub.2 --; --NR.sup.1 -- or --O--; PA1 m and p are each independently 0 or 1; PA1 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl or hydroxy-lower-alkyl; PA1 B is a system of conjugated multiple bonds;
m and p are each independently 0 or 1;
Furthermore, the invention is concerned with pharmaceutical preparations containing a compound of general formula I or a salt thereof; the use of the compounds of general formula I and their salts as medicaments, especially for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of arteriosclerotic changes in the vascular wall, e.g. for the prevention of restenosis after coronary or peripheral angioplasty or after bypass operations; for the production of medicaments for the said indications; as well as a process for the manufacture of the compounds of general formula I and their salts.